


Kiss you

by jonginstattoos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginstattoos/pseuds/jonginstattoos
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo loved kissing each other.





	Kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something i thought about on my way home and i wanted to let it out of my sistem akjalk

Everything was hot. 

Jongin's tongue exploring every part of Kyungsoo's mouth, tongues dancing around each other, their hands against each other, caressing hot skin.

They were making out for a while now, not in a hurry to go past that. They were just enjoying the feeling of their mouths against each other's, biting each other's plump lips, mixing their spit together.

"I could kiss you forever." said Jongin after a while, a string of spit still connecting their lips.

"What is stopping you?" asked Kyungsoo, giving another peck to Jongin's lips.

They started making out again, even harder this time, both of them knowing that their lips would bruise tomorrow, but they didn't care.


End file.
